Closer to Destiny
by loo rae
Summary: Miyoko was your average girl.She did well in school,had troubles with her step dad,in love with the new guy at school...is a half demon.But little does she know that her average life is about to change.thats the best i could do for a summary.R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok… so I started this story a while ago. But then I took it off cause it wasn't going where I wanted it and, as I was told, it was confusing. So I deleted it and eventually forgot about it. But then, I remembered it one day and was like "Oh, I should look at that and see if I can fix it." So I start looking at it and fixing some parts and before I know it, I'm, like, lost in my story with the whole making-it-sound-better deal. So here it the some what new first chapter of (drum role) _Closer to Destiny_. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Dream**

_Blackness. From within it comes a pain filled scream and an evil, victorious laugh. Then, it all stops, all is quiet, and it's all over._

Miyoko Suki sat up, covered in a cold sweat, breathing deeply.

"What the hell!?" Miyoko whispered to herself. She rubbed her face with her hands, then, realizing her clock was beeping, she quickly shut it off. She got out of bed and started getting dressed for school. She wore the usual: jeans, tank top, and black fleece jacket. She brushed out her long, black-blue hair and slipped on her Vans, grabbed her bag, and was out the door all within her daily, fast routine of 15 minutes.

"Hey Hoji!" Miyoko waved to her brother, who was waiting for her outside the school, like he did everyday.

"Hey sis," Hoji said, embracing his sister in a hug. Miyoko's brother was only a year older than her, but if you didn't know them, you would think he was 2 or 3 years older since he was a little over 6 inches taller than her. He wore slightly baggy jeans, a black T-shirt, black leather jacket, and black Vans. His right ear lobe was pierced with a silver hoop dangling from it. His wolf's fang hung around his neck, just like his sister's. They had each gotten their fang from their uncle. Neither took theirs off. Hoji's short, choppy black-green hair blew slightly in the breeze.

"How are you today?" Hoji asked, his voice hinting at something particular. Miyoko knew instantly what it was and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." She smiled at him again, this time a little uncertainly. "But I do want to tell you something."

"What?" He asked, a puzzled and worried look on his face. Miyoko told her brother about her dream. When she was done, she looked at Hoji, her ice blue eyes questioning his green ones.

"What do you think it means? I mean, it's gotta mean something, shouldn't it?" Miyoko asked.

"I don't know, Miyoko. Not all dreams have specific meanings, you know?" He looked at her.

"How do you know that?" she asked with a skeptical look. "If you ask me, I think it means something. It was really weird, and that laugh sent chills up my spine, it was so….I wanna say creepy, but that would be an understatement."

Hoji looked down at Miyoko. "How 'bout you don't worry about it right now, ok?" he asked her.

She sighed. "Ok."

"Good, now let's go find Yusuke and the others. They're probably wondering where we are."

"Haha, ok. You're probably right." Miyoko brightened up at this. Being with her friends always brought her spirits up. She raced her brother through the mess of students to find her friends.

Miyoko sighed and leaned back in her chair so it was balancing on its back legs and supported by the wall behind her. She laid her head back in her arms, looked out the window, and tuned the teacher out. Mr. Richards, her English 2 teacher, was currently reading _Frankenstein_ and trying to explain to the class why Victor was telling Walton his whole story, which was the easiest concept of the book to understand. But Miyoko had already read the book 4 long, boring times, none of which were of her free will, mind you. So she didn't really need to listen, which was just as best because she had more important things to think about than Victor's mistakes, like her dream. What the crap did it _mean_?! Ugh, this was going to drive her insane! She thought back on what had occurred in the dream. Ok, so nothing really _occurred_, but she did hear things, the scream and the laugh, both of which bound to haunt not only her sleep, but her day time routines for who knew how long. She wondered most about the scream. It had not only sounded like a man's voice behind the pain and screaming, but it sounded like someone she should know, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. And it would bug her to no end until she found out whose voice that was. Suddenly the bell rang signaling for the end of class, bringing her back to the real world and causing her to fall backwards with her chair in the process.

"OW!" Miyoko grabbed her head.

Yusuke looked over at her, trying hard not to laugh. "Are you ok?"

Miyoko looked up at him, but soon regretting it as she felt pain spread throughout her whole head. "Yeah, just dandy." Great, that was all she needed was a major headache. She then got up, with the help of Yusuke, and started for the door. "Come on, Keiko will probably kill me if you're late for History."

Yusuke groaned. "Do I have to?" he whined.

Miyoko just grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door to History.

A/N: So, so, how was it? Was it better than last, was it worse….was it the same? Let me know people, ok? Ok, bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I got some reviews...ok, so only 2. But hey, it's better than nothing. At least that's what I think. So yeah, I'm not gonna spend forever and a half blabbing when I have nothing to blab about. And I don't feel good at the moment, so yeah. Here is that second chapter of_ Closer to Destiny_.

**Chapter 2: Happy Happy Birthday, Miyoko Dear**

"Hoji! Where are you taking me?! And _what_ is with the blindfold?!" Miyoko more than shouted at her brother, demanding an answer. It was Friday afternoon and Miyoko, if you haven't already guessed, was currently blindfolded and being led Kami only knows where by Hoji. She was still clueless as to how he even got the thing on her.

"You'll see. Now will you stop yelling at me." He replied rather calmly. That just got Miyoko more fired up. Why couldn't he just tell her where they were _going_?!

"I just want to know where we're going, dear brother of mine." She said through gritted teeth. "Who, may I remind you, is still lucky to be _breathing_ since you succeeded in _blindfolding me_!"

Hoji just chuckled to himself.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I wasn't laughing at you," he replied innocently.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes. You. _WERE_!"

"Oh, look at that. We're here." Hoji had suddenly stopped pulling his sister and was doing something. Miyoko heard a door open and, much to her dislike, was pulled inside. Hoji then took her blindfold off.

"Ok, now where's……"

"SURPRISE!"

With the blindfold off, Miyoko could see that she was at her uncle's. The living room had been decorated with blue and white decorations, her favorite colors. A big banner hung above the couch saying 'Happy Sweet 16 Miyoko!' in blue letters. The best part, though, was that all of her friends were there. Even Hiei.

Miyoko blinked. She hadn't expected anything like this. Especially since she forgot her own birthday. But they didn't need to know that, now did they?

"Happy Birthday, Half Pint." Miyoko looked up as her uncle walked over, giving her a hug. Hiroshi was a tall man, exactly a foot taller than Miyoko. He wore his black slacks and white, long sleeved, button up shirt, his long, pitch black hair in a low pony tail, as always. His caring hazel eyes looked down on his niece, waiting for her to respond.

"Wow…..oh my gosh, you guys." Miyoko walked further into the living room, taking in the decorations everywhere. She was truly speechless.

"Come on! Come open your presents!" Botan and Keiko each grabbed one of Miyoko's arms and pulled her to the couch. On the table in front of the couch, there was a small pile of presents. Most were in the shape of CD cases.

"You guys didn't have to do all this, you know?" Miyko looked at all her friends.

"Yes we did!" Keiko looked at her like she was insane for thinking that.

"Keiko's right. It's not everyday you turn 16. Besides, you had it coming and you know you did," Yusuke replied, a goofy grin plastered in his face. Miyoko just laughed. For several hours, Miyoko had the time of her life with her brother, uncle and friends. Everything was fine and she was completely at peace….at least until she looked at the clock. It read 10:30, an hour and a half past her curfew and by the time she got home, she would be 2 hours past.

"Aw, crap! Sorry guys, but I gotta go." Miyoko sadly announced.

"Are you serious?! But we haven't even finished this round of BS." Yusuke said, putting on the ever famous puppy-dog face.

"I'll take a rain check on that, k?" Yusuke seemed to be ok with that. Miyoko then grabbed her jacket and hurried out the door as fast as she humanly allowed her self in case there were any innocent bystanders that might see her running to fast for a regular human.

A/N: So, how was it? Review pweeeaasee! Take a little pity on the getting sick. Haha, just kidding. But now about the review part.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so here is chapter 3. Not very long, no, but chapter 4 will be longer. I wanted to have chapter 5 already written before I put chapter 3 up, but I'm having the worst time writng one part of chapter 5 and I don't know if I'll be on the computer to write anything before the weekend. So I'm putting chapter 3 up because I'm cool like that...even though it's short like the first 2 chapters. But hey, it's better than nothing and at least I'm trying, right? I'll try my hardest not to have too much homework so I can work on it (haha, yeah right Shelby, keep telling yourself that). And maybe my teachers will take pity on my this week too (again, haha, yeah right). Ok, I'm gonna shut up and let you all read this.

**Chapter 3: Kane**

Miyoko quietly opened the front door and stepped in, slipping her shoes off as she did. She quickly and quietly made her way to the stairs, hoping to make it to her room before Kane could get to her. But before her foot even touched the first step, the light by the couch flicked on behind her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" said a voice behind Miyoko that she had come to hate over the years. Miyoko turned to face Kane, her step dad. Kane had short light brown hair and cold, dark brown, almost black eyes. He wore regular jeans and a t-shirt. Kane, to Miyoko, wasn't her step dad. She didn't think of him as one and never would. No one could take the place of her real dad.

"I asked you a question and I want an answer." He said, his voice quiet and even while his eyes bore in to hers.

"I was going to my room. Where else would I go?" Miyoko replied hotly, which was a bad idea. Kane walked over and hit her hard across the cheek.

"Don't use that tone with me. You know better," said Kane as Miyoko reached up and started rubbing her sore cheek. "Now, I thought I told you to be home by 9. It's 11. You're 2 hours late, young lady." Miyoko closed her eyes, waiting for him to punch her somewhere and preparing mentally for the pain, but it didn't come. She looked up at him, only to see him smirking down at her, that sinister glint never leaving his eyes. "Now I want you to go upstairs and go to bed. You're going to have a long day tomorrow to make for what you did. Understood?"

Miyoko glared at him. "Yes sir."

"Good." Kane smirked again as he watched her climb the stairs to her room.

Miyoko walked in and closed the door, looking around. Her bed was to her right, centered in the middle of the wall. A night stand was next to her bed with a lamp and two picture frames on it. One frame held a picture of her and Hoji, while the other had everyone in it: her, Hoji, Hiroshi, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Botan, Genkai, Yukina, Shizuru, and even Koenma. Those were her two favorite pictures, besides the one in the drawer of the nightstand, which was a picture of her and her dad that her mom had given her a long time ago. Across from her bed and more to the left was her desk, which held her laptop that her uncle had given her last year for Christmas and all her cd's. Next to the desk was her dresser, with her stereo on top, and her closet, which was about half full. A window was centered in the wall across from the door, fairly close to the tree in the backyard. Miyoko went into her bathroom, which was to the right of her bed, and turned on the light. She filled a cup with water at the sink, then opened a bottle of ibuprofen and took a couple to help with the pain coming from her cheek. She examined her cheek, coming to the conclusion it wasn't going to bruise too bad and she would be able to cover it up Monday if it was still there. She shut the light off, went back to her bedroom, changed, and then flopped down on her bed. As her eyelids started to close, she thought back through the afternoons events, thinking about how fun it had been and how she hadn't worried once about Kane, the beatings, or the dreams that had been haunting her sleep for over a week now. Miyoko decided to give in to the slumber that was calling her and waited for the inevitable dream to come.

Miyoko made her way slowly to the school's front gates Monday morning. She was so unbelievably sore from head to toe; she was amazed she was even walking in a straight line. Kane had woken her up at 6 both Saturday and Sunday and made her clean the house from top to bottom as her weekend punishment. Of course, before she even had a chance to get started, he had to beat her a few times to "wake her up" as he put it. Oh, what Miyoko wouldn't give to just crawl in a hole somewhere and disappear for a while. Even demon world was better than this crap she had to live through. Miyoko suddenly stopped and looked down at her left arm. It was tingling and….. glowing? Miyoko blinked and looked closer at her arm, but it wasn't glowing anymore. Was it even glowing in the first place? She wasn't one-hundred percent sure.

"Great! Now I've become delusional!" She said out loud. She shook her head and decided not to worry about it right now and kept walking. Ha, easier said that done. She reached the front gates and, as expected, there was Hoji. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey."

"Here are your gifts. You left them at uncle's Friday." He handed her a sack containing her gifts.

"Thanks." Miyoko took the sack quietly, still thinking about the glowing deal with her arm.

Hoji looked at her. "Are you ok?" He paused, just barely noticing slight colors of purple and blue on her cheek. "What did he do this time?!"

"Hoji, calm down! I'm fine." Miyoko waved he hands in front of her. "Don't worry ok."

He looked uncertainly at her, then shook his head and sighed.

"Fine. Come on, let's go." They both started up the steps to the front doors, Miyoko being sure not to wince at the protest her legs were giving her at the moment.

"By the way, thanks for the party. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but you needed to get out of that house and have some fun. Besides, you did the same thing to me last year. Remember?" He looked at her teasingly.

"Oh, yeah. Hehehe." Miyoko started smile at the memory. "So this was payback, was it?" She looked up at him, the smile on her face spreading more.

"Oh, it was definitely payback," he joked. They laughed. Miyoko decided not to mention the arm thing. It wasn't that important. For now.

Review and I'll love you forever!!! lw


End file.
